SIMBOB
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol, Baekbeom itu seperti anjing penjaga dari ras bulldog; selalu menghalanginya bersama Baekhyun dan selalu menggonggong betapa tidak pantasnya ia bersama Baekhyun./"Suara rakyat saja kubela mati-matian, apalagi berjuang mendapatkan ijin kakakmu untuk menikahimu? Sampai mati kan kudapat" -Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol- FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.6 : Tangga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **S.I.M.B.O.B (** _ **Serah ijin menikahi Baekhyun oleh Baekbom**_ **)** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, Family**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol hanyalah mahasiswa urakan dengan segala ide kritis dan demokratis. Dibantu Jongdae serta dua adik tingkatnya, seringkali Chanyeol sebagai pelopor dan yang paling diincar polisi jika ada demo aksi suara untuk rakyat.

Chanyeol bukanlah mahasiswa jurusan Hukum yang paham akan undang-undang dan sikap kritis politiknya. Bukan juga mahasiswa jurusan Sosial yang paham terjadi antara Rakyat dan Para Perwakilan Suara Rakyat yang sudah sama seperti tikus serakah. Pemuda kelahiran November ini hanyalah Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Material yang sialnya untuk urusan huru-hara demo akan berdiri paling depan.

Dengan dandanan ikat kepala putih dengan tulisan yel-yel, pengeras suara di tangannya ( _suaranya saja sudah serak basah apalagi ditambah dengan toa_ ). Begitu Chanyeol maju bak Panglima Perang diikuti pengawal setia berkedok adik tingkat –Jongin dan Sehun– semua juga ikut maju mengikuti Panglima mereka melawan blokade polisi.

Bagi yang mengenal baik Chanyeol, pemuda itu tak ada lebihnya dari idiot jika sudah memperlihatkan sisi aslinya. Dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan seluruh deretan gigi dan suaranya yang berat menggema itu sudah mengerikan. Tidak sinkron dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat masih seperti anak remaja dengan poni menjuntai menutupi dahi. Tapi tunggu kalau Park Chanyeol sudah bertransformasi menjadi bangsat saat ada acara semi-formal di kampus, _wow_ , para gadis akan menjerit dalam hati minta digagahi.

Semua teman baik Chanyeol mengira, Chanyeol akan terus hidup sendiri. Pemuda yang tidak punya apa yang diperjuangkan selain demokrasi suara rakyat yang kadang diabaikan oleh Pemerintah.

Dan anggapan teman-teman Chanyeol harus pupus ketika teman baik mereka bertemu Byun Baekhyun dari jurusan Seni Musik Klasik.

Byun Baekhyun. Yang setiap kali fakultasnya mengadakan Pentas Seni akan selalu bermain piano

diiringi alunan suara merdu sahabat baiknya –Do Kyungsoo.

Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa Seni Musik Klasik yang pendiam, tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara. Meskipun namanya besar karena selalu menjadi juara dalam _piano contest_ setiap tahunnya. Pemuda yang mempunyai paras ayu yang membuat kaum Hawa berdecak iri. Baekhyun benar-benar definisi kecantikan seorang lelaki dan banyak pihak _Top_ memuja Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi jika kau sudah mengenal Byun Baekhyun ( _dan sepertinya hanya Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi sahabatnya semenjak SMU_ ), si pemuda Byun itu cukup cerewet dan punya segudang ide untuk menjahili Kyungsoo maupun Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yang membuat perkara dengannya.

Diam, tenang tapi cukup mematikan – _ **itulah Byun Baekhyun**_.

Paduan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun; masuk akal kah?

Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol si Aktivis Demokrasi yang sayangnya idiot dengan si Byun Baekhyun yang pendiam dan tenang tapi mematikan disatukan dalam hubungan asmara bermodalkan cinta?

Untuk cinta, apapun yang tidak masuk akal untuk disangkut pautkan pun akan menjadi logis saja. Seperti kata pepatah, cinta akan membutakan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan mereka saat itu memang sedikit konyol. Chanyeol pura-pura menyusup menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik Klasik dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Niat mereka untuk mencari beberapa mahasiswa dari fakultas yang terkenal tidak membuat huru-hara seperti Fakultas Teknik ( _contohnya saja trio tadi_ ).

Ternyata, dosen yang mengisi kelas Baekhyun saat itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukan mahasiswa kelas Seni Musik Klasik (wajar, poster wajah Chanyeol seringkali mangkal di mading berbagai Fakultas dengan embel-embel ' _ **WANTED – Aktivis Demo**_ '), menyuruh si tiang Park untuk bermain Piano. Mungkin Pak Tua yang menjadi dosen itu mengira Chanyeol akan langsung kabur karena ketahuan.

Nyatanya tidak. Dengan angkuh, dia maju mendekati _Grand Piano_ dan memainkan _Chopin Waltz No.7_ yang membuat si dosen tua itu menganga tidak percaya.

Karena apa? Karena itu tingkat kesulitan berada di level medium dan Chanyeol memainkannya dengan sangat apik –bahkan setara dengan kemampuan Baekhyun.

" _Kau tahu apa yang kau mainkan tadi?_ " tanya si dosen tua itu ketika Chanyeol selesai bermain tuts.

Dengan tampang bodohnya, Chanyeol hanya menjawab. " _Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Ibuku pernah memainkannya dan aku hanya mengikuti beliau. Jadi, Pak, hanya karena aku Aktivis Demo yang urakan maka jangan nilai saya buruk dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain Demo, Teknik dan bertarung dengan para polisi_." lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuat si dosen tua itu terkena serangan jantung ringan.

Apalagi dengan tantangan konyol antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat itu disambut antusias semua penghuni kelas dan Jongin serta Sehun.

" _Kalau aku mengalahkanmu memainkan Turkish March, silahkan pergi tanpa membawa pasukan dari Fakultas Seni dan Budaya –karena disini bukan lahirnya generasi huru-hara semacam kalian_." Baekhyun menunjuk Tiga Sekawan huru-hara tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. " _Kalau aku menang? Aku tidak mau hadiah lain selain membawa beberapa Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi dari Fakultas ini untuk kujadikan pasukan_."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Masih bingung.

" _Oke. Kita buktikan saja dulu. Trofi kemenanganku masih bisa dibicarakan nanti. Toh, aku akan kalah_." kata si jangkung Park lalu segera duduk di grand piano hitam dibarengi Baekhyun yang duduk di depan grand piano putih.

Mereka beradu. Memainkan simfoni yang sama dengan gaya alur mereka yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang ditunjuk sebagai juri, harus membuka mulut mereka dengan sejujurnya bahwa permainan Chanyeol lebih bagus daripada Baekhyun yang terkesan mengikuti blok nada tanpa menciptakan gaya khas tersendiri yang biasanya selalu Baekhyun selipkan di beberapa babak.

Chanyeol berseru keras dan si duo adik tingkatnya juga ikut bersorak.

Meksipun dalam hati Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima kekalahan. Bagaimana bisa jari kasar yang sering mengutak-atik mesin dengan kasar bisa menyihir tuts piano menjadikan melodi berirama yang pas? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tahunya hanya berdemo dan melakukan aksi huru-hara bisa menaklukan tuts piano?

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh penuh kemenangan ke arah Baekhyun yang makin membuat pemuda Byun itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

" _Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku membawa satu pun mahasiswa disini. Nah, kalau begitu kau harus berkorban demi mereka…_ "

Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun.

" _Kau harus…_ " maju dua langkah. Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya.

"… _ikut bersamaku_ …" maju tiga langkah. Dan Baekhyun baru mundur satu langkah tetapi di belakangnya sudah ada lemari rak buku partitur.

"… _Sabtu minggu ini_ …" dan maju satu langkah hingga ujung sepatu Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu Baekhyun. Seringaian itu tercetak jelas di wajah Chanyeol saat si jangkung Park memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

"… _berkencan denganku, Manis_." final. Dan Baekhyun menjunjung harga diri dan perkataannya maka ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk membantah permintaan Chanyeol. Apalagi disaksikan berpuluh pasang mata.

Tapi andai saat itu Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah terpikat dengannya sejak awal –sejak pemuda Byun itu melirik sinis dan remeh ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **** SIMBOB ****

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian kira dengan pertemuan mereka saat itu dianggap romantis lalu berakhir dengan kisah manis lainnya? Oh, tidak bisa.

Dan satu tantangan yang mereka hadapi adalah kakak laki-laki Baekhyun yang galaknya melebihi anjing _bulldog_ manapun –Byun Baekbeom.

Bahkan kekejian Hitler sekalipun masih kalah jika bertemu dengan Baekbeom ( _oke, ini hanya hiperbola si Chanyeol saja_ ).

Menurut kakak laki-laki Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang diinginkan sebagai calon adik ipar.

 _Sudah urakan, aktivis Demo yang diincar polisi pula, bagaimana nasib adiknya kemudian hari?!_ , mungkin itulah di pikiran Baekbeom.

Meskipun tidak mengatakan secara gamblang beliau tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tahu dari gelagatnya –sama seperti gelagat Chanyeol ketika ada pria yang mendekati _noona_ -nya.

Bayangkan saja, hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Baekbeom saja sudah berasa wawancara dengan Komandan Pasukan Militer.

Apalagi saat bertemu kedua kalinya untuk menjemput Baekhyun berkencan, Baekbeom memintanya untuk mengurus tiga anjing _bulldog_ kesayangan si sulung Byun itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika ketiga anjing milik Baekbeom akan manis dan penurut. Sayangnya ketiga anjing tadi hanya menjadi penurut untuk keluarga Byun. Orang asing seperti Chanyeol? Chanyeol rasa ia cukup melakukan olahraga jogging karena ia hampir satu jam berlari memutari kompleks perumahan dengan tiga anjing _bulldog_ yang mengejarnya.

Ketiga kali bertemu Baekbeom adalah saat Baekhyun tengah belajar memasak. Secinta apapun Chanyeol terhadap kekasihnya, jangan pernah menyuruhnya mencicipi masakan Baekhyun yang masih baru tahap belajar.

"Makan yang banyak, Yeol. Baekhyun sengaja lho memasak untukmu saat kamu bilang ingin mampir ke rumah." Baekbeom berkata seolah dia adalah pemilik rumah yang ramah. Tapi Chanyeol tahu makna yang tersembunyi.

' _ **Makan saja dan jangan buat adikku menangis karena komentar bodohmu tentang masakannya!**_ '

Dan dibarengi delikan dari Baekbeom, Chanyeol rela organ pencernaannya mengolah makanan yang seharusnya tidak layak konsumsi.

Yang penting Baekhyun senang, Baekbeom tidak jadi membunuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah untuk tidak bertatap muka lagi dengan Baekbeom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **** SIMBOB ****

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?! Tidak jadi?" Chanyeol berseru kencang saat mereka tengah duduk bermesraan di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang Fakultas Seni dan Budaya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tiduran di atas paha Chanyeol menjadi terbangun karena tidak sengaja pergerakan Chanyeol membuat kepalanya menghantam rerumputan.

"Sialan," maki Baekhyun beranjak bangun dan menjambak kecil rambut kekasihnya. "Jangan seenaknya bergerak saat kepalaku masih ada diatas pahamu, Park Sialan!" maki Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum refleksnya.

"Kurasa kakakmu membenciku." komentar singkat Chanyeol.

"Eh, tidak _kok_. Malah Kak Baekbeom terus bertanya kapan kau datang ke rumah."

 _Ya, dan saat aku datang dia bisa mengerjaiku habis-habisan_ , tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

Rencanya, mereka akan menikmati kencan seharian dengan berkeliling Seoul sampai Incheon. Tetapi gagal karena Baekbeom terlalu overprotektif tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun. Kiranya Baekhyun masih anak SMP –meksipun memang kelihatannya seperti remaja belia.

"Jadi… kencan kita akhir pekan ini gagal?"

Dengan raut wajah menyesal, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kata Baekbeom, aku masih kecil untuk keluar kota. Lagipula, aku juga sedang memikirkan bahan skripsi. Tidak ada waktu main untukku." ujar Baekhyun.

Benar mereka satu angkatan. Kalau urusan siapa cepat yang lulus pasti semuanya akan menjawab itu Baekhyun. Mereka tahu bagaimana badungnya Chanyeol sebagai aktivis demo dan keteladanan Baekhyun dengan menjuarai berbagai turnamen piano.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan sekitar Sungai Han saja seperti biasa."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menolak. Chanyeol hampir frustasi.

"Kenapa lagi?!" jeritnya.

"Memangnya… kau mau menjemputku di rumah? Baekbeom minggu ini cuti penuh, _lho_."

Bagi Chanyeol hanya tiga berita buruk bernasib tidak bagus bagi jantungnya. Pertama, jika ibunya menemukan koleksi majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan di bawah meja komputernya. Dua, jika Baekhyun memintanya putus. Ketiga, adalah jika Baekbeom menyuruhnya mampir ke kediaman Byun –apalagi jika menjemput adik manisnya untuk kencan.

Mendengar seminggu penuh ini Baekbeom cuti dan ia harus menjemput kekasihnya untuk kencan akhir pekan ini? _Wassalam_.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol gelisah. Chanyeol gundah. Chanyeol sedang bimbang.

Jongin dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mampu memberi ekspresi prihatin. Karena jika Chanyeol menjadi tidak waras hanya ketika mereka demo. Tapi tidak mungkin karena mereka sedang di kantin Kampus Fakultas Teknik.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Chanyeol tidak waras –Byun Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , wajahmu kusut. Sekusut celana bagian depanku sesak kalau melihat Kyungsoo sedang pose seksi." – Jongin.

"Hyung, apa kau baru saja divonis penyakit mematikan?" ini Sehun. Tolong siapapun itu, singkirkan semua koleksi drama percintaan yang _lebay_ dari seorang Oh Sehun!

Dan rasanya pemuda Park ini ingin menangis mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari dua adik tingkatnya.

"Astaga. Apa aku seburuk itu?" erang Chanyeol. Duo kopi-susu itu mengangguk kompak.

"Sangat. Lebih baik aku melihat tumpukan sampah ketimbang wajahmu." aku Sehun dengan amat jujur. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menendang adik kesayangan Sehun.

" **Ughh**!" rintih yang paling muda membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Oke, ini sudah level paling darurat. Park Chanyeol, aktivis demo dari Jurusan Teknik Material semester lima tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Chan- _hyung_ , kalau adikku ada yang bermasalah, kusumpahi kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun-sunbae." kutuk Sehun disela-sela kesakitannya.

"Heh–"

"Berhenti, oke? Kita bukan di taman kanak-kanak –kecuali untukmu, Oh, jalan pikiranmu terkadang masih anak-anak." lerai Jongin saat Chanyeol beranjak ingin memukul yang termuda. "Oke. Katakan saja apa yang membuatmu khawatir, _hyung_."

Chanyeol kembali duduk dan terlihat berpikir. Seperti ragu untuk membagi kebimbangannya kepada duo kopi-susu.

"Ini… tentang kakaknya Baekhyun, si Byun Baekbeom."

 _Ah!_ , sontak duo kopi-susu ini mengangguk pelan. Sudah hapal yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkencan akhir pekan ini berkeliling Seoul sampai Incheon. Sepertinya Baekbeom terlalu overprotektif. Juga, si tua Byun itu cuti seminggu penuh, mana berani aku menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya kalau ada satu anjing _bulldog_ lagi di rumah Baekhyun?" oceh Chanyeol saat itu.

Jongin yang semula tadi sedikit lahap menyantap makan siangnya kini menjadi terdiam, begitu juga Sehun yang tadinya meringis kesakitan kini malah duduk diam dan menyimak cerita si tertua.

Aktivis demo ini semakin merasa di awan. Ia kira kasusnya memang sudah tahap serius hingga kedua adik tingkatnya begitu tercengang.

"Ya, benar. Aku juga heran. Kata Baekhyun, mereka punya tiga anjing _bulldog_ kesayangan Baekbeom. Tapi kurasa mereka punya empat. Satunya lagi berbadan besar dan mengaku sebagai kakaknya Baekhyun. "

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sedang Sehun tengah berkeringat. Tepat dibelakang Chanyeol ada Baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang dengan aura hitam yang membuat siapapun merinding.

"Ohh… jadi, siapa anjing _bulldog_ keempat yang jadi kakaknya Baekhyun, Chanyeol?"

Chnayeol terkekeh sembari memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, ke arah si penanya. "Tentu saja si Byun Baekbeom– _**WOAH**_!"

Chanyeol jantungan bahkan sampai terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Di depannya ada Byun Baekhyun yang bersedekap dada.

Wajahnya sih boleh saja tersenyum amat manis sampai Chanyeol kira ia harus periksakan kadar diabetesnya ke dokter segera. Tapi jika kau telisik lebih jauh, mereka bertiga (Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun) tahu bahwa senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang akan memikat siapapun untuk jatuh cinta.

Tapi seperti melihat Malaikat Maut tersenyum mengerikan kepada mereka.

"Byun Baekbeom itu kakak tersayangku, Park. Berani sekali kau menyamakannya dengan makhluk jelek –meksipun harus kuakui mereka sama-sama galaknya."

Satu langkah Baekhyun mendekat bagi Chanyeol sama saja seperti satu tahun lebih cepat ajal datang menjemput.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga semua yang melihat adegan ini menahan nafasnya.

"Jangan temui aku. Aku marah padamu!" bisik final seorang Byun Baekhyun dibarengi erangan Chanyeol.

" **AKHH, BAEKHYUN**!"

Jongin meringis, Sehun bahkan sudah berdesis seolah ia merasakan sakitnya lagi di bagian bawah.

Tepat di bagian dimana masa depan mereka. Ya, sebelum pergi Baekhyun sempatkan untuk menendang adik kecil Chanyeol. Baekhyun pergi melintasi Kyungsoo yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini, Park?!" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kejam. Tidak memedulikan erangan dan nafas terputus-putus dari Chanyeol. Karena sejak awal ia kurang menyukai Chanyeol sebagai kekasih Baekhyun hanya karena pemuda tiang bermarga Park itu tukang huru-hara. Dan ia tidak suka sahabatnya tanpa sadar akan ikut arus huru-hara-nya Chanyeol.

"Hai, Kyungsoo _sunbaenim_!" itu suara cerah Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo, tetapi pemuda bermata bulat ini tidak menghiraukan dan tetap memandang sinis si Chanyeol.

"Umm… kalau kau butuh penjelasan, biar aku menjelaskan saja. Chanyeol _hyung_ masih tidak sanggup menjelaskan." Sehun mengakat tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menaruh perhatian ke Sehun dan melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih kesakitan. Oke, ia paham.

"Ada apa ini, Sehun- _ah_?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_ marah karena Chanyeol _hyung_ memberikan julukan ke Baekbeom _hyungnim_ seperti anjing _bulldog_ keempat keluarga Byun."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Dengan tatapan horror yang ia berikan ke Chanyeol membuat siapa saja langsung menarik perkataan mereka bahwa Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat itu imut sekali. Tapi beda jika aura yang dikeluarkan sudah mirip Sadako.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, sih. Wajar saja. Kalau ada yang mengatai anggota keluargaku yang aneh-aneh juga aku akan marah –meskipun kekasihku sendiri." tutur Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyimaknya dengan amat baik.

"Aku hanya kesal, Soo. Tiap kali aku berkunjung, dia selalu mengerjaiku. Aku tahu dia tidak suka padaku. Apalagi ketika dia sudah mengungkit statusku. Apa salahnya menjadi aktivis demo untuk menyampaikan suara rakyat yang diabaikan pemerintah?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Sudah sewajarnya kan Baekbeom _hyung_ berperan sebagai ayah –menggantikan _almarhum_ Tuan Byun yang sudah lama meninggal– dan kakak laki-laki untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tercengang untuk beberapa menit. Menelah kembali kalimat Kyungsoo yang menohok kelalaiannya hingga membuat sang kekasih harus menelan pil kecewa.

"Dan mungkin Baekhyun anak bungsu dan terlihat manja di depan kakaknya, ada kalanya Baekbeom ingin menjaga baik Baekhyun. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bersama Baekhyun, taklukkan dulu hati kakaknya." setelahnya Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak si tinggi Park kemudian segera berlalu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi harus ia akui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang selama ini ingin serius kepada Baekhyun. Terbukti semenjak ia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dari bangku SMA, hanya Chanyeol yang bertahan selama dua tahun. Para mantan Baekhyun yang mengaku tidak tahan karena Baekbeom ataupun sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu egois itu mampu ditaklukan oleh Chanyeol.

Ibaratkan timbangan, tingkat kepekaan dan saling menghargai satu sama lain hampir setara. Walau tidak suka, Kyungsoo lega dan senang melihat hubungan sahabatnya dengan sang kekasih dapat berjalan lancar.

Yah, meskipun pertengkaran konyol ini baru terjadi, ia yakin baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **** SIMBOB ****

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari ini Chanyeol diacuhkan. Line, chat ataupun telepon tidak peernah digubris oleh Baekhyun. Setiap kali si tinggi Park ini mampir ke gedung Fakultas Baekhyun, yang ada kekasihnya akan menghindar atau pun sengaja tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Bawa coklat. Bawakan _eyeliner limited edition_. Apa saja yang Baekhyun suka. Jangan ketinggalan oleh-oleh untuk Baekbeom _hyung_. Lalu sambangi ke rumahnya. Beres kan?!" saran Jongdae yang diangguki oleh duo kopi-susu saat Chanyeol datang ke kamp mereka dengan raut wajah mirip zombie serta mendadak menjadi cengeng.

Jongdae lelah. Dia itu _jones_ akut, kenapa pula teman-temannya seringkali curhat masalah percintaan mereka kepadanya atau sekedar meminta saran dan nasihat? Hei, ia tidak punya pengalaman cinta! Ingin rasanya menendang bokong Chanyeol tiap kali pemuda tinggi itu datang dengan raut kusut karena pertengakarannya dengan si bungsu Byun. Atau cinta sepihak Jongin terhadap Do Kyungsoo. Atau juga permainan ' _tarik-ulur_ ' Sehun dengan Xi Luhan.

"Kau bilang seolah kau pengalaman sendiri." cerca Chanyeol lalu kembali melahap _tteokpokki_ yang sudah ia tambahkan satu botol bubuk cabe. Ini keanehan Chanyeol saat menggalau –suka makan pedas meskipun tahu lidahnya tidak akan tahan dengan rasa pedas.

Jongdae memutar kedua manik matanya lalu menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan satu sendok penuh _tteokpokki_ super duper extra hot.

"Makan ini! Sudah tahu aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman cinta kenapa minta saran padaku?!"

Chanyeol memberontak dan langsung menyambar botol cola yang disodorkan Jongin.

"Lagipula ini masalah sepele. Kau menyamakan kakaknya dengan anjing _bulldog_." sinis Jongdae.

"Kau tidak paham. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dimusuhi oleh kekasihmu sendiri!" bela Chanyeol.

Jongdae mendelik, "Mau kusumpal lagi?" Jongdae sudah siap dengan satu sendok _tteokpokki_ -nya ketika Chanyeol memberi tanda _peace_ untuk berdamai.

"Lagipula… aku berpikir lagi tiga hari ini. Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan skripsinya. Sudah pasti ia akan lulus. Setengah tahun yang lalu dia berkata ingin melanjutkan Magister-nya di Wina karena dosen pembimbingnya menawari.

Sebelum semuanya akan berubah seiring waktu, aku ingin menyematkan cincin di jari manis kirinya –cincin yang sama dengan yang kupakai. Agar semua perempuan atau laki-laki yang mendekatinya akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun milikku; milik Park Chanyeol. Semuanya akan terasa mudah jika saja Baekbeom _hyung_ dengan mudah memberikan iijinnya padaku untuk menikahi adiknya. Kau tahu, Baekbeom _hyung_ tidak mudah ditaklukan."

Baik itu Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan curhatan penuh kedewasaan diri dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun. Ini benar Park Chanyeol sahabatku sejak pertama kali ikut Ospek MABA? Yang giginya sebesar biji nangka dan suara mirip om-om pedofil? Yang wajahnya mirip idiot itu?" – Jongdae. Bahkan pemuda surai hitam legam itu sudah memeluk Chanyeol dengan ( _sok_ ) penuh haru.

"Selama tiga tahun mengenalmu, Chan- _hyung_ , kami baru percaya kau punya otak untuk bepikir." – gantian Jongin yang memeluk sisi kiri Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ ~ Aku bangga padamu!" – Sehun ikut memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

" **ARGHH**! Teman dan adik macam apa kalian baru tahu kedewasaan seorang Park Chanyeol yang agung?!" Chanyeol melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan ketiga makhluk absurd dan dengan sombongnya ia membusungkan dada seolah memaerkan betapa kewibawaan dirinya patut diakui.

Ketiga pemuda tadi mendecih.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana ini?! Tidak ada yang memberikan saran untukku?"Chanyeol berseru.

Semuanya memasang pose berpikir. Hingga akhirnya suara jentikan dari jari Sehun membuat fokus mereka buyar.

"Kau punya ide?"

Dengan seringaian tipis, Sehun mengangguk. "Percayalah. Dari drama yang kutonton, keberhasilan cara ini mencapai presentase 90%"

Jongin mengurut kepalanya. Chanyeol mengusap dadanya dan sesekali menggumam kata Tuhan. Sedang Jongdae tengah _facepalm_ sambil merutuki nasibnya bertemu adik tingkat –yang statusnya seme– tapi doyan menonton drama seperti ibu-ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

' _Apa tidak keterlaluan? Ini sudah tiga hari. Dan aku melihatnya dia terus mencarimu, mengirim permiantaan maaf. Kau saja yang tidak menggubris_.' oceh Kyungsoo melalui saluran telepon.

Saat ini Baekhyun berada di kamarnya sembari menelepon sang sahabat –Kyungsoo dan luhan.

' _Benar. Ah, kurasa dia benar-benar menyesal, Baekhyun-ah_.' kali ini Luhan ikut nimbrung.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Dia yang serius denganku pasti tidak akan menjelek-jelekan keluargaku. Dia yang akan menerimaku dan menutupi kekuranganku! Dan Chanyeol baru saja mencela Baekbeom _hyung_ yang juga menjadi panutanku sebagai pengganti sosok ayah!"

' _Tolong koreksi bagian yang menerimamu dan menutupi kekuranganku. Kurasa dia sudah melakukannya selama ini hanya saja kau yang buta, bodoh! Kesalahannya cuma di bagian konyol itu dan kau semarah ini?! Byun kau masih kekanakan_.' omel Kyungsoo.

Benar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengimbanginya dan selalu mengerti keadaannya. Mungkin saja tindakan Baekbeom yang mengintimidasi Chanyeol membuat kekasihnya itu sudah berada di titik puncak kekesalan.

Bagaimanapun Baekbeom adalah kakaknya. Yang menjaganya selama delapan tahun terakhir semenjak kepergian sang Ayah. Yang juga bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan mereka di Seoul dan membiarkan ibu mereka tinggal di Bucheon untuk selalu mengenang sang Ayah.

' _Manusia punya salah, Baek. Kali ini kesalahan Chanyeol hanya itu saja. Tolong maafkan ya. Apa arti dua tahun kebersamaan kalian jika masalah sepele seperti ini masih tidak mau saling mengerti?_ ' Luhan ikut menenangkannya, kontras dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang seolah menamparnya.

Baekhyun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya panggilan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya buyar.

' _Baekhyun, apa selama ini hanya Chanyeol saja yang mencintaimu? Dari pengamatanku sih, dia lebih terlihat seperti buttler dan kau Tuan Mudanya_.'

Komentar Luhan sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. " _NO_! Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Chanyeol! _So_ , jangan pernah berpikir hanya dia saja yang mencintaiku. Aku sama. Kami sama dan saling mencintai!"

"Oh ya? Wah, manis sekali pernyataan kekasihku~"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara berat dan sangat familiar ini. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang –lebih tepatnya ke arah balkon yang dimana dibatasi oleh pintu kaca masih tertutup oleh selambu. Perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari acara rebahannya di atas ranjang menuju pintu kaca tersebut.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menyibak gorden dan menemukan Chanyeol ( _terlihat seperti_ ) berdiri dari luar dengan bertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pelan. " _Hai_ ~"

" **WOAHH**!" dan Baekhyun sontak terkejut hingga tubuhnya refleks terjungkal ke belakang.

Chanyeol yang panic melihat kekasihnya terjatuh segera meloncat melewati pagar pembatas, membantu Baeekhyun bangkit kembali.

Si mungil itu menatap horror Chanyol. "K-kau… bagaimana bisa kau kemari?!"

"Oh, kemari. Lihat ke bawah." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke balkon dan melihat ke bawah. Ada _tangga_ kayu panjang yang menghubungkannya ke kamar lantai atas –dimana kamar Baekhyun berada. Di bawah sana sudah ada tim sukses dari Chanyeol sendiri –siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae dan duo kopi-susu yang kini melambai ke arah mereka.

Jongdae bertugas menjadi pengawas, memantau keadaan. Sedang Jongin bertugas untuk memegang _tangga_ kayu yang dinaiki agar tidak ada kecelakaan. Sedang Sehun berjaga-jaga saja jikalau ia menemukan ketiga anjing _bulldog_ kesayangan Baekbeom yang sering diceritakan Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana kalau Beom _hyung_ tahu?" raut wajah khawatir Baekhyun mempertanyakan eksistensi kakaknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Beruntung ketiga anjing kesayangan kakakmu itu tidak ada. Jadi aku dan tim suksesku bisa sampai di halaman belakang rumahmu dengan selamat." dan kedua telapak besarnya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Wajah Chanyeol menaju mendekati wajah Baekhyun hanya untuk mengecup sekilas pipi kekasihnya. Hingga manik mereka bersitatap cukup lama. Lambat laun, jemari Chanyeol menangkup semua jemari Baekhyun dalam genggamannya, membawa telapak tangan itu ke bibirnya untuk dikecup dan dihirup aroma _citrus_ bercampur _strawberry_ yang menguar.

Betapa Chanyeol merindukan kekasihnya seperti orang gila dalam tiga hari terakhir ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Kau selalu menghindariku. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat perkataan Kyungsoo dan Luhan tadi. Mereka memang benar, selama ini Chanyeol yang mencoba memposisikan dirinya dan mencoba memahami Baekhyun. Dan juga terlihat amat mencintainya hingga Baekhyun merasa sesak.

"Baek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik, aku takut jika kakakmu memergoki kami."

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus ke Incheon besok pagi dan akan pulang larut sekali. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungimu. Dan kupikir ini adalah kesempatan."

Baekhyun menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku amat kecewa saat kau mengatakan bahwa rencana kita untuk berlibur di Seoul-Incheon harus batal karena kekangan kakakmu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah aku telah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Saat kita sampai di Incheon. Aku berusaha untuk… melamarmu. Dan kupikir ijin dari kakakmu bisa belakangan jika kau bersedia untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya secara sah."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kau membeberkan rencanamu untuk melamarku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang melengking.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kekasihnya. Dimana kejutannya jika si pelaksana malah membeberkan rencananya kepada Baekhyun.

"Tapi toh gagal kan? Karena itu besok pagi aku harus ke Incheon untuk membersihkan rencana itu dibantu tim sukses." Chanyeol tertawa kecil berharap suasana tegang ini cair karena suara tawanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ya, kupikir begitu."

"Bukan maksudku mengejek kakakmu atau mencelanya. Tapi rencanaku gagal untuk membawamu ke Incheon karena dia kan? Kekesalanku memuncak makanya aku menyalahkan Baekbeom _hyung_. Dan juga bayangan bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ijinnya untuk menikahimu bagaimana?"

"Beom _hyung_ memang galak." kekeh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyetujui. "… tapi apa mungkin Beom _hyung_ mengijinkan kita?"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak Baekhyun. "Suara rakyat saja kubela mati-matian, apalagi berjuang mendapatkan ijin dari kakakmu –aku pasti akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Dan perbincangan serius itu harus gagal karena pasangan sejoli ini mendengar suara ribut dari bawah. Ketika mereka menengok ke bawah, disana sudah ada Sehun berlari memutari taman dengan satu anjing _bulldog_ yang paling besar diantara ketiganya –namanya Ryan.

Serta Jongin yang masih memberikan intruksi kepada Sehun bagaimana cara menghindari kejaran anjing dengan tangan yang masih setia memegangi _tangga_ kayu.

Dari kejauhan sudah ada Baekbeom dengan setelah pakaian kasualnya turun dari mobil _mini cooper_. Jongdae sudah berhasil ditaklukan Baekbeom. Hanya tinggal dua cecurut lain yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran kucing-anjing dengan Baekbeom.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku tahu kau ada di balkon kamar adikku! Turun atau ketiga temanmu kuberikan pada ketiga anjingku!"

Chanyeol meringis. Antara iba dengan ketiga temannya yang ternyata menggugah selera para anjing _bulldog_ itu atau tidak rela harus berpisah dengan sang kekasih.

"Turunlah, Chanyeol. Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki yang gentle untuk mendapatkan ijin dari Baekbeom."

Chanyeol mendecih, "Kau juga laki-laki, Baek."

Baekhyun merotasikan kedua manik matanya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Cepatlah turun!"

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati turun dari tangga. Tapi sepertinya tangan Jongin yang masih memegangi ujung tangga bergoyang karena masih ketakutan jikalau anjing-anjing tersebut menggigitnya. Ditambang lagi tubuh Chanyeol tidak punya keseimbangan baik sehingga pada saat di undakan kelima dari dua belas undakan, Chanyeol harus ikhlas tubuhnya jatuh bersamaan dengan tangga kayu yang menghunaji punggungnya.

" **AWW**!" rintih Chanyeol saat mersakan nyeri di punggungnya. Sedang Jongin dan Sehun langsng menuju ke Chanyeol untuksekedar membantu pemua itu bangkit.

"Anak-anak, hentikan! Duduk!" perintah Bakebeom kepada ketiga anjing kesayangannya. Semuanya menurut dengan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan sang majikan.

Dan tidak berselang lama, dengan posisi dai kiri ke kanan sudah ada Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongdae berdiri di hadapan Baekbeom yang tengah berdekap dada.

"Jadi… Park, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol maju selangkah. Layaknya Komandan yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan anak buahnya di hapadan Panglima.

"Saya ingin menemui Baekhyun, tetapi dia menghindari saya. Saya pikir Anda ada dirumah dan pastinya tidak akan mengijinkan saya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Metode seperti ini cukup mempan meskipun akhirnya… kacau." di akhir kata suara Chanyeol menjadi lirih.

"Dan kau membawa tim suksesmu?"

"Umm… ya, teman seangkatan dan dua adik tingkat." Baekbeom mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau punya hal yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?!"

"Ada! Memang ada yang ingin saya sampaikan ke Baekbeom _hyungnim_!"

Baekbeom sekali lagi mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian bertiga, pulanglah. Tugas kalian membantu Chanyeol sudah selesai kan? Sekarang biarkan si idiot ini berbicara empat mata denganku. Kau harus ikut aku, Park."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae menatap prihatin akan nasib sahabat mereka setelah ini. Dan dari dalam rumah, Baekhyun keluar dengan setelah piyama yang ditutupi sweater.

"Beom- _hyung_ , aku tahu Chanyeol salah membuat keributan malam begini. Bukankah lebih baik bicara di dalam saja?"

"Tolong, Baek. Kami perlu bicara dua mata."

"Baekhyun–"

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol membuat kedua saudara Byun itu memerhatikan Chanyeol. "Benar kata Baekbeom _hyungnim_. Kami perlu bicara dua mata."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kakakmu orang yang baik. Aku tahu dia tidak akan berbuat buruk. Apalagi aku ini kekasihmu." dan dengan satu senyuman menenangkan akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan mereka untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara dua pasang pasang mata.

"Aku janji akan memberi kabar yang bagus."

Baekhyun berharap baik-baik saja saat Chanyeol dan Baekbeom menghilang bersaama mini cooper merah tersebut.

"Baekhyun, mau kami temani ngobrol lebih dulu?" tawar Jongdae. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Raut khawatir masih tidak bisa hilang dari paras ayu Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian pulang saja. Ini hampir tengah malam." Jongdae mengangguk mengerti. Bersama Jongin dan Sehun, ia pamit undur diri dari kediaman Byun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah tempat bicara empat mata. Tidak jauh dari kompleks rumah, ada tenda untuk menikmati sebotol _soju_ dan hidangan makanan ringan lainnya seperti _tteokpokki_ dan sate sosis.

"Baekhyun itu… manja, egois, kekanakan dan mau menang sendiri. Tapi dia setia kawan, perasaannya halus, bisa diandalkan, selalu periang dan tidak segan-segan menolong siapapun yang dikenalinya. Baekhyun memang sudah besar bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan ikut wisuda. Tapi aku masih khawatir, di mataku dia tetap bocah cengeng yang selalu menahanku untuk bermain bersamanya." kenang Baekbeom sembari terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menyimak kini menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas Baekbeom. Dan dengan senang hati baekbeom meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Apalagi semenjak ayah meninggal karena tumor, Baekhyun dulu bergantung padaku, ibu kami juga semakin tua dan aku baru semakin sadar peranku sebagai ayah dan kakak laki-laki untuk adikku. Ayah yang memintaku menjaga mereka. Suatu kali aku hampir gagal menjaga Baekhyun. Sebelum pindah ke Seoul, Baekhyun punya kekasih. Kukira kekasihnya akan menjaga adikku dengan baik karena kulihat mereka saling menyayangi. Ternyata, kekasihnya brengsek karena menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai bahan taruhan –apalagi ada kaitannya dengan seks."

Chanyeol tercengang. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan isi _soju_ dari gelasnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan bagian ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah membicarakan kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke Seoul.

"Bukan Baekhyun yang trauma, justru malah aku yang trauma. Mumpung ada kesempatan pekerjaan besar di Seoul, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun dan ibu kami pindah ke Seoul juga. Ibu menolak karena rumah kami di Bucheon adalah peninggalan Ayah. Sedang Baekhyun setuju saja. Aku berharap kepindahan kami ke Seoul membawa dampak baik untuk Baekhyun. Dan karena adikku yang manis itu, banyak sekali yang menginginkan menjadi kekasihnya. Tiap kali Baekhyun mampir membawa temannya, aku selalu waspada agar Baekhyun tidak mengalami pengalaman buruk lagi."

Ada jeda panjang. Dan Baekbeom memanfaatkan jeda tersebut dengan menuangkan _soju_ ke gelasnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Ini dilakukannya sampai tiga kali.

"Hanya Kyungsoo saja yang saat itu tidak takut padaku. Aku malu besar saat Kyungsoo mengaku dia sebagai sahabat Baekhyun, bukan lelaki yang ingin mendekati adikku. Dan yang kedua adalah kau, Park."

"Saya?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau cuma mahasiswa aktivis demokrasi. Urakan, dalang utama huru-hara bersama tim suksesmu. Apalagi kau belum menyelesaikan skripsimu. Mau jadi apa adikku kalau bersanding denganmu? Atau juga, mungkin kau tengah bermain-main dengan adikku. Itulah pikiranku saat itu. Hanya saja saat melihat banyak perubahan dari Baekhyun ketika bersamamu, aku baru sadar kalau kau mungkin yang terbaik."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya. Seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan Nobel atas tindakannya menyelamatkan Bumi.

"Kudengar kalian bertengkar karena kau menyamakanku dengan anjing _bulldog_?"

Chanyeol langsung tergagap. Apalagi saat melihat mata yang mirip kekasihnya itu (hanya saja punya Baekbeom punya aura yang lebih tegas) menatapnya tajam –setajam Katana yang haus darah.

"A-ahh… mungkin aku sedang emosi saja saat itu."

"Emosi?"

"Ya. Akhir pekan ini harusnya aku bersama Baekhyun pergi ke Incheon. Aku berencana melamarnya disana dan memberikan kejutan. Tapi saat Baekhyun bilang _hyungnim_ tidak mengijinkannya, makanya aku kesal. Padahal sebulan ini aku berusaha menyiapkan dengan apik."

"Kau melamar adikku?"

Suara berat dan penuh intimidasi itu membuat bahu Chanyeol makin mengkerut. Tinggi badan mereka hampir sama dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik.

"Y-ya..."

"Memangnya kalau aku bercerita panjang lebar begini belum tentu kan aku memberikan ijinku?"

 **Skak mat!** Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Bahkan _soju_ yang baru ia teguk terasa pahit untuk disesap. Ada beberapa kali pernyataan yang akan dilontarkan ( _calon_ ) kakak iparnya ini. Dan tanpa ragu, Chanyeol meneguk tiga gelas kecil _soju_ miliknya.

 _Apa setelah ini Baekbeom hyungnim akan menyuruhnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menyerah? Atau Baekbeom hyung akan menceburkan dirinya ke Sungai Han? Atau–_

"Apa yang kudapatkan kalau kuserahkan ijin untukmu menikahi Baekhyun dariku?"

Mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat kini tambah melebar bulat. "N- _ne_?"

"Kalau kuserahkan ijin untuk menikahi Baekhyun, apa yang kuterima, Park?"

"Saya akan segera lulus, saya berusaha menyelesaikan skripsiku dengan begitu saya bisa mencari pekerjaan tetap dan menafkahi adik Anda. Saya akan membahagiakan Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol dengan mantap.

Baekbeom hanya tertawa keras saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Chnayeol.

"Park, itulah yang dikatakan setiap pria kepada calon ayah mertua mereka ketika akan melamar seorang gadis atau pihak _bottom_ seperti Baekhyun. Bahagia itu relatif. Kita bahkan tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa, entah salah satu dari kalian mungkin akan berpaling dan satunya tetap bodoh hingga mau bertahan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Ada hal baru yang ia ketahui dari (calon) kakak iparnya; _maniak drama dan suka mengutip dari novel drama murahan_. Tapi ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekbeom.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa yang pantas kubanggakan. Mungkin yang dapat kubanggakan adalah wajah tampanku," ujar Chanyeol sedikit narsis.

"Semua bergunjing aku tukang huru-hara memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Byun Baekhyun yang manis, kalem, ceria dan bersahaja. Semua orang mengibaratkan jiwa Baekhyun seperti _grand piano_ –lembut, elegan dan pastinya cantik. Sedangkan aku, orang-orang mengibaratkan aku seperti _timfani_ –besar, gema, kasar dan identik dengan pukulan. Coba bayangkan melodi dari _grand piano_ disatukan dengan _timfani_ ; bukankah aneh?

Tapi kutepis perkataan mereka saat Baekhyun bilang tidak apa-apa, kami memang seharusnya berbeda untuk saling menghargai dan memahami perbedaan yang dimiliki. Aku hanya merasa… bahagia dan tenang saat Baekhyun sudah tersenyum dan bilang tidak apa-apa. Semuanya terasa pas. Satu pikiran yang membuatku tertekan adalah: _apa Baekhyun sudah merasa bahagia denganku, sudah merasa aku pantas bersamanya?_ "

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekbeom yang menaruh atensinya kepada si tinggi Park. Lalu mencoba tersenyum walau getir kembali memikirkan keraguan yang sempat ia sampaikan.

"… aku hanya punya hati dan perasaan murni untuk Baekhyun. Materi, status –aku tidak punya yang tinggi. Asal kami bersama-sama mencapainya pun tidak apa-apa. Selagi kami bernafas dan punya tujuan, kami tidak apa-apa. Walaupun _tangga_ menuju kebahagiaan atau kesempurnaan itu masih panjang, kami tidak apa-apa –asal menaikinya bersama-sama, menopang satu sama lain sembari bergenggaman erat."

Bagaimana bisa Baekbeom untuk tidak menyetujui Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun? Dibalik semua kisruh huru-hara yang disebabkan pemuda ini, dibalik tingkah onar dan kenekatan pemuda ini; harus Baekbeom pahami bahwa jika Chanyeol sudah merasa pas, nyaman dan punya satu hal untuk dicapainya, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan.

Dan tujuan utama Chanyeol adalah adiknya, Byun baekhyun –dan Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan adiknya semudah apapun.

Helaan nafas panjang membuat Chanyeol sadar barusan ia menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang hanya bisa ia simpan dalam hatinya. Dan sekarang di hadapan (calon) kakak ipar, ia bagaikan seorang rakyat jelata yang ingin mempersunting Pangeran yang manis dari Kerajaan seberang di hadapan sang Raja.

"Maaf, bukan maksud saya–"

"Park," dan Chanyeol terdiam ketika Byun senior ini memanggilnya dengan nada yang tegas namun tidak meninggalkan kesan menyeramkan seperti biasa.

"Kuserahkan ijinku untukmu menikahi adikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Hal yang hanya terjadi dalam mimpi kini terwujud. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lucu sampai ia akhirnya baru sadar jika Baekbeom memberinya ijin –atau lebih tepatnya restu.

" _ **YAHOOO**_!"

Chanyeol melompat girang, beberapa kali meninju udara dan melompat bak anak kecil yang kesetanan. Beberapa pengunjung lain merasa terganggu dan mengira Chanyeol sedang mabuk saat itu.

"Terima kasih, _hyungnim_! Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku untuk bersama Baekhyun. Terima kasih banyak atas ijinmu!"

Baekbeom tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebagai bentuk persaudaraan yang segera mereka sandang.

" _So_ , dengan ini aku menyerahkan ijin dan restuku untukmu menikahi adikku. Perintah diterima?" Baekbeom mengangkat gelas miliknya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh _soju_.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dan menangkat gelasnya miliknya. "Perintah di terima."

Lalu bunyi dua gelas bertabrakan pun terdengar. Masing-masing menikmati segelas _soju_ milik mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya kala mendengar suara mobil yang masuk ke garasi. Mematikan televisi lalu segera melesat ke depan. Dimana ia menemukan dua orang keluar dari mobil merah metalik tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian obrolkan?"

Baekbeom yang lebih sadar kehadiran adiknya. Dia menepuk pundak adiknya pelan lalu mengulum senyum tipis. "Tolong ambilkan air putih saja dan camilan seadanya untuk kekasihmu. Kami habis minum _soju_. Mungkin dia sedikit mabuk." kata Baekbeom lalu segera berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Memang sih, Baekhyun mengendus bau menyengat yang ia duga adalah alkohol.

Baekhyun melirik khawatir Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi teras sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi Park ini habis dijejali oleh omongan pedas sang kakak yang membuatnya berani minum _soju_ sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Chan, kuambilkan minum sebentar ya?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sekedar mengambil satu gelas air dingin dan satu toples _cookies_ buatan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih betah dalam posisinya ketika Baekhyun kembali dengan dua benda tersebut.

"Ada apa ini, apa Beom _hyung_ mengatakan hal aneh padamau?"

Satu gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban. Tapi Baekhyun belum puas.

"Katakan saja, Park! Kau membuatku marah."

Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya, berharap ocehan Baekhyun terhenti tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Harusnya…" Chanyeol bersuara dan Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh. "… harusnya kita berterima kasih kepada kakakmu; terutama aku."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun membeo.

"Aku senang, aku bahagia, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti. Tapi ketika Chanyeol bilang–

"Baekbeom _hyungnim_ menyerahkan ijin dan restunya kepadaku, Baekhyun. Kita bisa menikah."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dalam genggamannya. "Kau tidak berbohong kan?" lihat saja mata sipit seperti anak anjing itu tengah menahan tangis haru.

"Ini seperti dalam dunia mimpi tahu kakakmu yang galak itu memberikan restunya kepada kita." Baekhyun kembali memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Hingga saat Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya demi mengeluarkan kotak beludru warna _navy blue_ dan membukanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ini… harusnya akhir pekan kita ke Incheon, aku membuatkan kejutan dan cincin pansangan ini sebagai kejutan terakhir yang paling indah. Tapi toh sudah terbongkar sejak awal." aku Chanyeol sembari menarik cincin yang ukurannya agak kecil dari tempatnya, memasangkannya ke jari manis sebelah kiri kekasihnya.

Cincin sederhana tanpa kemewahan, tetapi memberikan kesan anggun dan elegan dalam waktu bersamaan. Satu batu berlian yang kecil tersemat dengan ukiran sederhana. Baekhyun tertawa kecil sembari menahan tangisnya. "Ini indah…" pujinya.

"Tapi kau adalah keindahan yang nyata, Baekhyun..."

Entah ini efek mabuk atau banyak setan berkeliaran karena sudah lewat tengah malam, Chanyeol dengan berani mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun. Dan si bungsu Byun ini dengan senang hati meladeni apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Udara semakin panas dan tangan Chanyeol gatal ingin menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya, sampai–

" **PARK CHANYEOL**! Kuserahkan ijin dan restuku bukan untuk merusak adikku! ENYAH SAJA KAU!"

–suara Baekbeom dari ruang tamu yang membuat pagutan dua sejoli ini terlepas.

"Astaga… kukira aku _bakal_ mati muda."

"Jangan _dong_. Kita bahkan belum menaiki undakan _tangga_ kita menuju kebahagiaan."

Sebelum acara _lovey dovey_ itu selesai, dari dalam Baekbeom keluar membaya anjing _bulldog_ yang paling besar –Ryan– untuk dilepaskan ikatan di lehernya.

Chanyeol refleks bangun dan kabur begitu Ryan menggonggong (di tengah malam) dan mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **HUUWWAAA**_! Baek, tolong aku!" – Chanyeol.

"Guk! Guk guk guk!" – Ryan.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
